


Stray Cats

by Tiashe_Raggs



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay, Half-Vampires, Love, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Romance, Shounen-ai, Slash, Vampires
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiashe_Raggs/pseuds/Tiashe_Raggs
Summary: Halb-Vampir Teito Klein, ein Vampir und Kopfgeldjäger auch bekannt als Mikhail, hat jahrelang alleine gearbeitet und immer versucht, ein einfaches Leben ohne unnötigen Schnickschnack zu führen.Die Dinge beginnen sich zu ändern, als er zum ersten mal einen blonden Mann in der Stadt sieht.





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stray Cats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673676) by [zubateatscakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zubateatscakes/pseuds/zubateatscakes). 



> Diese Fanfiction ist eine autorisierte Übersetzung der englischen Story „Stray Cats“ von zubateatscakes, die im Original auf archiveofourown.org gefunden werden kann.
> 
> WICHTIG!  
> Weil von der Übersetzung vom Englischen ins Deutsche (oder andersherum) mal das eine oder andere Wort wegfällt und/oder dazukommt, kann es sein, dass die Wortzahl am Ende nicht ganz der des Originals entspricht.  
> Natürlich gebe ich mir die größtmögliche Mühe, alles so genau wie möglich zu übersetzten.
> 
> Hier übrigens der Link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9673676/chapters/21850370
> 
> So, lange Rede, kurzer Sinn, jetzt geht's los.
> 
> Ach ja, das hier ist vom ursprünglichen Autor:  
> Hi there! English is not my native language.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own 07-GHOST. 
> 
> Viel Spaß!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Die Dunkelheit der Nacht hatte bereits die ganze Stadt mit ihren schwarzen, stummen Fingern umhüllt.  
Die Laternen beleuchteten die Straßen mit ihren schwachen Lichtern kaum und waren nur entfernte, aber nervige Punkte, die blinde Flecken in seinen Augen hinterließen.  
Dennoch konnte er leicht seine Beute finden, die heimlich durch die Seitengassen floh.

Teito Klein trug seine Maske und sprang vom Gebäude.  
Er wurde langsamer, bis er sanft den Boden mit Hilfe von Magie berührte und auf sein Ziel zu zurennen begann.

„Hab dich gefunden.“ Es war nicht besonders schwer gewesen – er hatte nur den ekelhaften Gestank verfolgt. Er sprang schnell auf ihn zu und richtete bereits nach ein paar Sekunden eine Waffe auf seinen Kopf. "Beweg dich nicht oder du bist tot."

Er sah sein Gesicht - der Mann grinste nun böse. Teito sprang zurück und wich einer flammenden Hand aus, die stattdessen die Luft durchschnitt. Ein Vampir?

Das war Magie; Es gab keinen Zweifel und nur Vampire konnten sie ausüben. Die Schlussfolgerung war offensichtlich, also zog er eine andere Waffe aus seinem Mantel - diesmal eine Anti-Vampir-Waffe, um sicher zu sein. Er schoss jedoch mit der Ersten und traf ihn auf die Schulter, wodurch er keuchte. Er schoss wieder und wieder. Sein Ziel fiel zu Boden, während Blut aus seinen Wunden floss. Drei Kugeln waren mehr als genug für einen kleinen Fisch wie ihn.

Normale Waffen konnten keine Vampire töten, aber sie konnten sie betäuben, wenn sie stark genug waren und die richtigen Stellen trafen; im Gegensatz dazu hatten reine anti-Vampir-Waffen keine Wirkung auf Menschen. Es gab natürlich Waffen, die beide Arten von Schäden verursachen konnten. Dies war das Allererste was ihm beigebracht wurde, als er anfing zu arbeiten.

Teito fesselte ihn bevor er seine Waffen weglegte. Er würde sie nicht mehr brauchen, da die Handschellen, die er benutzte, verzaubert waren, damit der Gefangene keine Magie gebrauchen konnte. Außerdem machte der Blutverlust den Vampir schwächer, wenn auch wilder und durstiger als sonst.

Er nahm sein Handy und rief die Agentur rasch an, um Bericht zu erstatten, während er den Mann im Auge behielt. Ein Mitarbeiter kam nach ein paar Minuten an und verifizierte die Identität des Ziels, bevor er sprach: "Danke für deine harte Arbeit, Mikhail. Komm später in die Agentur, um deine Belohnung abzuholen. "

Mikhail. Es war sein Codename als Jäger, um sein Privatleben zu verstecken, damit er wegen seiner Arbeit keine Probleme bekam. Er ging schweigend weg.

Teitos Wohnung war ein bisschen heruntergekommen, aber es hatte eine gute Lage und die Miete war gering - wirklich gering. Nicht, dass er sich viel mehr leisten könnte. Er brauchte auch keine schicke Wohnung. Munition und Waffen waren nicht gerade billig. Außerdem musste er seine Lebenshaltungskosten berücksichtigen, und es gab Steuern zu zahlen.

Er seufzte und nahm eine Blutkonserve aus seinem Kühlschrank bevor er hieneinbiss. Er brauchte mindestens einmal am Tag Nährstoffe - was für ein Ärgernis.

Er sprang auf sein Bett und starrte an die Decke. Ein paar Spinnennetze hingen fröhlich von der weißlichen Oberfläche herunter. Er murmelte zu sich selbst: "Vielleicht sollte ich putzen."

Nicht jetzt. Er seufzte und drehte sich auf die Seite. Er rollte sich zusammen und starrte mit mürrischen Augen auf seinen Schreibtisch. Er war müde, verdammt müde.

Er konnte seine Gedanken jedoch nicht von der Arbeit lösen. Es war keine schlechte Jagd gewesen; er fing ein paar Kriminelle und bekam die Kopfgelder. Normalerweise hätte er Feierabend gemacht und sich in einen traumlosen Schlaf zurückgezogen, wenn sein Verstand so freundlich gewesen wäre, ihn das tun zu lassen. In dieser Nacht jedoch traf er einen verdächtigen Mann während er nach Hause ging.

Er war groß - zu groß, um wahr zu sein - und muskulös. Er hatte einige Piercings, die zu dem pechschwarzen Kragen um seinen Hals passten, was einen starken Kontrast zu seiner blassen Haut und seinem kurzen bis mittellangen blonden Haar bildete. Er hatte auch blaue Augen und ein langes Gesicht mit dünnen Lippen. Der perfekt klischeehafte Kerl.

Er trug nur einen halboffenen, langen, dunkelblauen Mantel, und trotz des kalten Wetters kein Hemd. Der Titel und die Hälfte des Covers eines Pornomagazins waren in seiner halb offenen Schultertasche deutlich zu erkennen.

War er ein Angeber? Ein Perverser? War er einfach unvorsichtig? Teito wusste es nicht. Es war ihm auch nicht wichtig. Er sollte dennoch besser auf der Hut sein - dieser Mann machte keine Geräusche beim Gehen und stank nach Tod. Hatte er jemanden getötet?

Er hatte gegrinst, als sie aneinander vorbei gegangen waren, aber Teito war zu müde, um jetzt zu denken. Seine grünen Augen waren bereits geschlossen und er irrte ziellos durch das Reich der Träume in seinem Kopf. Er hatte keine Laterne, um den Weg zu beleuchten und zu sehen. Letztendlich war es besser so - besser gar keine Träume als Alpträume.

Mittag kam im Nu für ihn oder mehrere tausend Sekunden später. Er ging nach dem Duschen in die Küche, bereits seinen langen schwarzen Mantel und ein Paar Handschuhe tragend, um nach draußen zu gehen. Die leere Blutkonserve lag immer noch auf dem Tisch. Er seufzte und entsorgte sie sobald sie zu Staub wurde.

Vampire hatten sich seit jeher versteckt und ernährten sich vom Blut ihrer Opfer, obwohl Letzteres mit dem Fortschritt der Gesellschaft und Technologie immer weniger der Wahrheit entsprach. Die meisten modernen Vampire wollten sich nicht mit Überwachungskameras herumschlagen und hatten beschlossen, ein ruhiges Leben neben Menschen zu führen. Sie konnten sowohl menschliches als auch vampirisches Blut trinken, aber taten es aus Respekt nicht ohne Zustimmung. Um ihren Hunger zu stillen, schufen sie ihre kleinen, versteckten Märkte, wo sie Blutkonserven kaufen konnten.

Nur wenige Menschen kannten die Wahrheit und vielleicht war es am besten so. Es gäbe sonst nur Chaos - es gab zu viele Mythen und falsche Legenden, die sie entweder verurteilten oder vergötterten. Teito bekam Kopfschmerzen von dem bloßen Gedanken.

Die Sonne war trotz der kalten Winterbrise schrecklich hell und stand hoch am Himmel, und die Gebäude warfen winzige Schatten, die kaum Kinder bedecken konnten. Wie die Menschen litten die meisten Vampire nicht unter Sonneneinfluss, aber Teito war aufgrund seiner Arbeit an Dunkelheit gewöhnt. Um ehrlich zu sein, hat er am Tageslicht geforscht, aber in den dunkelsten Stunden hat er am meisten getan.

Die Straßen waren während des Tages immer laut und überfüllt; da waren Autos, Hunde, Polizei und Leute, zu viele Leute. In der Vergangenheit hatte er sich oft gefragt, wie eine Stadt so viele Leben enthalten konnte. Vielleicht fehlte ihm noch eine profane Erfahrung, denn er begann seine Lehre als Jäger unter Karu, seinem früheren Vormund, als sein Vater starb und er sechs Jahre alt war. Karu Ien - oder Ea für die Agentur - trug immer eine Bandage, um seine Augen zu bedecken, weil er eine alte Wunde hatte, die nie richtig verheilt war, aber durch spezielles Zaubertraining alles in seiner Umgebung wahrnehmen konnte. Er ging selten bei Tageslicht durch die Straßen, weil er zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen würde, sagte er. Teito war immer ihm oder den wenigen Jägern gefolgt, die ihm nur selten angeboten hatten, ihm die von dieser warmen gelblichen Sonne beleuchtete Welt zu zeigen, bis er im Alter von sechzehn Jahren selbständig zu arbeiten begann.

Er hatte draußen gespielt und sich mit seinem Vater in der Sonne gesonnt, aber jetzt waren das nur entfernte Erinnerungen, die mit der Zeit immer dunkler wurden, obwohl er danach strebte, sie in seinem herzen zu behalten und sich an sie zu erinnern.

Drei junge Nonnen fielen ihm ins Auge. Sie sammelten ein paar Kartons, sahen aber nicht besonders stark aus; Sie könnten eine helfende Hand brauchen.

"Hallo. Braucht ihr Hilfe?", Bot Teito instinktiv an.

Die Nonnen sahen ihn misstrauisch an. Vielleicht hätte er nicht fragen sollen, aber die in der Mitte lächelte und sprach mit hoher Stimme: "Es ist okay. Es gehört zu unserem Job."

"Seid ihr euch sicher? Diese Boxen sehen schwer aus. Ich kann helfen."

"Wenn es nicht zu viel für dich ist, dann nehmen wir dankend an", sagte die Linke. Sie hatte mittelblondes Haar, das deutlich unter ihrer Kopfbedeckung zu sehen war, einen rosigen Hautton und ein rundes Gesicht, das zu ihren vollen Lippen passte. Ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen waren groß und ausdrucksvoll.  
Teito lächelte nur im Gegenzug und hob ein paar Kisten hoch, bevor er sie bat, den Weg zu weisen. Freundlich zu sein war keine schlechte Sache - sein Vater sagte immer, dass Güte der Kern der Welt sei. Ob es wahr war oder nicht, musste Teito noch herausfinden, aber bis dahin gab es keinen Grund, unhöflich zu sein.  
Sie unterhielten sich, um sich Zeit zu vertreiben. Die drei jungen Frauen waren Schwestern, die ursprünglich aus einer südlichen Region stammten, und erst vor kurzem in die nahe gelegene Kirche gezogen waren, sodass sie noch nicht an die Stadt gewöhnt waren. Sie entschuldigten sich, weil sie dachten, sie hätten den Weg verloren. Teito lächelte freundlich und sagte ihnen, dass es kein Problem sei, weil es gut wäre, ab und zu mal spazieren zu gehen.

Groß - das war das erste Adjektiv, das ihm für die Beschreibung der Kirche einfiel. Alt, das Zweite. Ein schmiedeeiserner Zaun schützte den gepflegten Garten und das Hauptgebäude. Die hölzerne Vordertür der Kirche war offen und das Innere war mit einen nackten Marmorwänden deutlich zu sehen.

Er war noch nie in einem religiösen Gebäude gewesen; er hatte auch nie an Gott gedacht. Seine Existenz war ihm einfach egal. Sein Leben würde sich deswegen nicht ändern.  
Die blonde Nonne dankte ihm, sobald er die Kisten abgestellt hatte. Die drei Frauen lächelten süffisant und öffneten ihre Münder, während ihre Eckzähne wuchsen - Vampirzähne erschienen nur, wenn sie Nahrung zu sich nehmen wollten.

Teito sprang weg und wollte gerade seine Waffe ziehen, als eine Männerstimme die Nonnen stoppte. „Schwestern, bitte. Ihr kennt die Regeln."

Sie wurden wieder normal und entschuldigten sich ungeschickt bevor sie gingen.

"Bist du verletzt, Junge? Ich bin Jio, der Erzbischof dieser Kirche“, sagte der große alte Mann. Er war weiß gekleidet und hatte eine gezackte weiße Narbe, die sein rechtes Auge kreuzte und im Kontrast zu seiner gebräunten Haut stand. Er hatte einen schwarzen Haarschopf und einen Schnurrbart. Seine ernste Miene und sein kantiges Kinn verliehen ihm eine einschüchternde Aura.

"Du bist auch ein Vampir", sagte Teito. Er konnte auch erkennen, dass der Erzbischof wegen des Blutgeruchs, den er absonderte, bereits seinen Durst gestillt haben musste.

"Wie jedes Mitglied dieser Kirche", antwortete Jio, "aber sie werden dir nichts tun. Sie werden dein Blut nicht ohne deine Zustimmung trinken. Das ist unsere Lebenspolitik. "

"Sollten wir seine Erinnerung nicht ändern?", Fragte ein junger Mann mit einer freundlichen Baritonstimme, aber Teito konnte nicht sagen, wo er war. Vampire könnten die jüngsten Erinnerungen verändern, um ihre Anwesenheit aus dem Gedächnis der betroffenen Person zu löschen und ihre Existenz zu verbergen - sie taten es oft in der Vergangenheit, als die Technologie noch nicht sehr entwickelt war und Überwachungskameras noch nicht erfunden waren.

"Er wusste schon von Vampiren", sagte der Erzbischof, "Lass ihn in Frieden."

"Euer Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher", sagte Teito. "Ich werde mich jetzt gehen. Auf Wiedersehen."  
Die Blätter wiegten sich sanft in der Brise. Er blieb kurz stehen, um sich in diesem Anblick zu sonnen, sein dunkelbraunes Haar kam ihm in die Quere. Vielleicht würde er es später schneiden. Die Grün- und Brauntöne des Baumes mischten sich mit der gelblichen Licht der Sonne und dem klaren Hellblau des Himmels. Farben waren dank Licht sichtbar - er studierte es vor dem Abschluss in Büchern. Er ging nicht zur Schule, sondern studierte zu Hause und machte die Prüfungen in einer qualifizierten Einrichtung - Karu zwang ihn dazu. Er sagte, dass er mindestens eine andere Option haben sollte, wenn er von seinem derzeitigen Job zurücktrat.

Teito betrachtete den wolkenlosen Himmel und entschied, dass die Sonne nicht so schrecklich war, wie sie aussah, obwohl sie all die süßen, und doch traurigen Erinnerungen an vergangene Zeiten zurückbrachte. Er ging weiter auf dem gepflasterten Weg, der das Eisentor und den Haupteingang der Kirche verband.

Ein großer, blonder Mann in seinen Zwanzigern kam langsam näher - es war der gleiche Typ wie die Nacht zuvor. Er zog ein kleines Päckchen aus der Tasche seines langen blauen Mantels und zog mit geschickter Bewegung eine Zigarette heraus, bevor er sie zwischen seine Lippen steckte und anzündete. Er lächelte süffisant, sobald sie einander nahe genug waren.

"Mach wenigstens ein paar Geräusche, wenn du tagsüber unterwegs bist", sagte er, seine blauen Augen beobachteten den Anderen vorsichtig und stieß eine Rauchwolke aus.  
"Du stinkst nach Tod", erwiderte Teito unbeeindruckt. Er würde seine Fassung nicht verlieren.

"Gör", der Typ grinste jetzt und zeigte seine weißen Zähne.

"Sagte der Mann mittleren Alters", bemerkte der braunhaarige Mann ironisch, nicht sicher, ob dieser Typ ihm auf die Nerven gehen wollte oder nicht. Er war wahrscheinlich nur ein paar Jahre jünger, aber könnte mit einem jungen Teenager verwechselt worden sein. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal - er war in der Vergangenheit schon nicht sehr groß gewesen und war immer noch ein paar Zentimeter unter dem Durchschnittsmenschen. Aber er war definitiv kein Gör.

Der Mann gluckste leise und flüsterte, als sie aneinander vorbei gingen: "Der Name ist Frau."

"Gut zu wissen", antwortete Teito und war sich irgendwie sicher, dass das Grinsen das Gesicht des Mannes nicht verlassen hatte. Er lächelte auch, obwohl er es erst bemerkte, als er schon durch das Eisentor durchgegangen war.


	2. Chapter 2

So, endlich geht es weiter! Ich weiß, ich habe jetzt eine ganze Zeit lang nichts hochgeladen, aber ich hatte eben sehr viel zu tun.  
Das Übersetzen tut sich auch nicht von selbst.

Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere habe ich irgendwann nach dem Hochladen des ersten Kapitels eine Mail von einem Leser bekommen.  
Leider habe ich verpasst, sie zu lesen und sie wurde gelöscht.  
Ich würde mich freuen, wenn diese Person noch einmal Kontakt zu mir aufnehmen würde.

Alle Kommentare werden übrigens an den ursprünglichen Autor weitergeleitet, er möchte nämlich wissen, wie sein Werk bei deutschsprachigen Lesern ankommt!  
Ich hoffe, dass das nochmal ein Ansporn für euch ist, Reviews zu hinterlassen.

Danke fürs Zuhören und viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel.

 

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

 

Teito saß auf einer Holzbank, die Beine überkreuzt und die Augen auf das stille Wasser des großen Teiches einige Meter entfernt gerichtet. Die ruhige Oberfläche reflektierte schwach das trübe silbern-bläuliche Mondlicht. Eine alte Holzbogenbrücke verband die beiden Ufer, obwohl jeder leicht am Teich entlang laufen und ohne viel Mühe die andere Seite erreichen konnte.

Es störte ihn etwas. Er hatte nie Dinge getan, die nicht unbedingt notwendig für sein Leben waren.

Es hatte ihn irgendwie angezogen. Er ging manchmal nach der Arbeit hin, wenn die Nacht am dunkelsten war, und saß regungslos, sein ruhiger Atem das einzige Geräusch, das die ansonsten statische Stille brach. Er würde nachdenken, was er als nächstes tun sollte, in naher und ferner Zukunft oder über sich selbst und seine Vergangenheit. Manchmal blieb er einfach stehen und fühlte, wie ihm die Zeit aus den Händen rann wie Sand. Es beruhigte unerwarteterweise die Unruhe, die er in seinen tiefsten Inneren durch seinen beherrschten Ausdrücke und Gesten verbarg.

Er konnte nicht aufhören, sich zu bewegen; er hatte nie aufgehört zu rennen, kein einziges Mal, keine Sekunde - nicht einmal, wenn er wie jetzt auf einer Bank stand. Sein Körper war dort, an einem bestimmten Ort, mit einer präzisen Haltung, die sich nicht änderte, aber sein Geist war rasend schnell und rannte meilenweit, in mentaler Länge, mit einem einzigen Atemzug.

"Du solltest nicht hier sein. Der Park ist geschlossen." Frauʹs tiefe Stimme erreichte seine Ohren. Er ließ sich auf der Bank nieder.

"Sagte ein Eindringling zum Anderen," merkte Teito an und betrachtete ihn heimlich aus dem Augenwinkeln. Der blonde Mann zündete sich eine Zigarette an und nahm einen Zug, bevor er ausatmete. Weißer Rauch wirbelte in der kühlen Nachtluft umher. Die Umhängetasche des Mannes lag nachlässig und halb geschlossen zwischen ihnen auf der Bank. Ein nackter Mann war deutlich auf dem Cover einer seiner Zeitschriften zu sehen.

"Touché," sprach Frau in einem entspannten Ton und drehte sich zu ihm um. In dieser Nacht sah er etwas älter aus. Einige Linien markierten sein ausdrucksloses Gesicht. 

Teito wandte seinen Blick ab, als sich ihre Augen trafen und starrte den See peinlich berührt an. Vielleicht war ausdruckslos das falsche Wort - nicht entzifferbar passte besser. Vielleicht war er derjenige, der es nicht lesen konnte, während es allen anderen klar war. Er schloss die Augen und inhalierte; dieses Mal nahm er Tabak und einen wilden Geruch war. "Du stinkst dieses Mal nicht."

"Gör. Du solltest deinen Namen nennen, wenn es jemand anderes tut," wechselte der blonde Mann das Thema und schaute auf den Teich, bevor er einen weiteren Zug nahm. "Es ist ein schöner Anblick nachts."

"Du musst meinen Namen nicht wissen," schnappte Teito und starrte auf das Wasser. Vielleicht war er zu hart gewesen, aber was solls. Die Leute kamen nicht einfach aus dem Nichts und begannen, mit Fremden zu reden, während sie nachts in einem Park spazieren gingen - nicht, dass er viel Erfahrung hatte, um diese Theorie zu stützen. Es stimmte auch, dass jeder Freund vorher ein Fremder war.

"Es ist höflicher," antwortete Frau und beobachtete ihn mit seinen schmalen Augen.

"Nein. Du bist ein Fremder," sprach der Jüngere mit mehr Kälte in der Stimme als nötig und deutete auf die Tasche zwischen ihnen, während er ihn aus dem Augenwinkel ansah, "und ein Perverser."

"Danke Mann, das habe ich gar nicht bemerkt!", rief Frau mit einer ehrlichen, aber etwas verspielten Stimme aus. Er hatte einen entspannten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, aber die Mundwinkel waren nach oben gezogen.

Teito lächelte den hoffnungslosen Mann, der neben ihm saß, unwillkürlich an, presste jedoch seine Lippen zu einer Linie zusammen, als er es bemerkte.

"Du kannst also lächeln," bemerkte der ältere Kerl und betonte das Wort kannst zu sehr. Er deutete mit dem Finger auf die Magazine in der Tasche. "Möchtest du eins? Ich habe viele davon."

Teito konnte nicht sagen, ob dieser Mann es ernst meinte oder nicht und schaute auf den Teich, ignorierte ihn.

"Schon gut, schon gut. Was auch immer. Ich habe nur einen Scherz gemacht. Ich gebe Pornomagazine doch nicht an Minderjährige weiter," sagte Frau und drückte seine Zigarette aus.

"Ich bin dreiundzwanzig." Teito warf ihm einen Todesblick zu.

"Oh, Entschuldigung, Kleiner. Du siehst jünger aus," kommentierte der blonde Mann spielerisch und zwinkerte mit einem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln.

Teito biss die Zähne zusammen und starrte ihn kalt an, gab aber bald auf und gewann seine Fassung zurück. Es war die Mühe nicht wert.

Frau zündete sich noch eine Zigarette an und nahm einige Züge.

"Du fühlst dich einsam," sprach Teito seine Gedanken laut aus. Alle Teile passten zusammen; niemand würde anfangen und versuchen, ein Gespräch mit ihm zu führen, wie es dieser Typ gerade tat. Nicht ohne Grund.

"Du hast eine gute Intuition für einen Bengel," sagte Frau freundlich, sein Lächeln war nun verschwunden und durch einen düsteren Ausdruck ersetzt. Er drückte seine Zigarette aus. "Ich muss los. Pass auf dich auf."

"Warte," Teito hielt ihn instinktiv auf, "mein Name, er ist Teito."   
"Ich werde versuchen, mich das nächste Mal daran zu erinnern," flüsterte der ältere Mann und winkte ihm zu, während er davonging. Teito konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen, war sich aber sicher, dass Frau lächelte. Er bemerkte ein kleines Stück Papier, auf dem zuvor die Tasche gelegen haben musste. Er hob es auf und steckte es in die Jackentasche. Es war die Nummer des blonden Kerls.

Er sollte auch gehen. Er seufzte und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. War Frau wegen dem, was er gesagt hatte, weggelaufen? Teito dachte darüber nach, konnte sich seine Reaktion aber dennoch nicht erklären. Frau hätte länger bleiben können, wenn er einsam gewesen wäre. Vielleicht hatte er Arbeit zu erledigen. Wenn dem so wäre, hätte sich Teito an seiner Stelle allerdings keine andere Zigarette angezündet, um sie dann nach Hälfte wegzuwerfen - das wäre Verschwendung.Sein Bett war weich und warm, aber Teito konnte nicht eingeschlafen. Das gedämpfte Licht der Nachttischlampe war immer noch an und warf große, dunkle Schatten an die weißen Wände. Er sah sich immer wieder Frau's Nummer an und wartete auf eine Erleuchtung, die nicht kommen würde. Er nahm sein Handy vom Nachttisch und machte es an, bevor er versuchte, im Adressbuch die Option "Kontakt hinzufügen" zu finden. Er überprüfte die Nummer ein paar Mal, nachdem er sie eingetippt hatte, und speicherte sie unter "Frau, der Perverse", um sich zu erinnern, wer er war. Es bedeutete nicht, dass er ihn in Zukunft anrufen oder antexten würde. Ein Stück Papier konnte einfach nur leicht verloren gehen.

Er öffnete langsam seine Augen. Seine Kleidung lag noch immer auf dem Stuhl, wo er sie in der Nacht zuvor ungeschickt hatte fallen lassen. Natürlich taten sie das, er lebte allein und Kleidung bewegte sich nicht einfach so vom Fleck. Er stieg aus seinem Bett und hob sein Handy vom Boden auf, bevor er sich ankleidete und aus seiner Wohnung ging. 

Die Sonne war schon untergegangen, als er an dem alten, bröckelnden Gebäude ankam, in dem sich sein Ziel befand. Er hatte nur dem Geruch von Blut folgen müssen und dort war viel zu viel davon. Sie waren schließlich Organhändler.

Er schlich sich durch die Hintertür in die Einrichtung. Ein paar bewaffnete Männer patrouillierten in der Gegend. Er trat heimlich hinter den Ersten und betäubte ihn, bevor er ihm seine Waffe abnahm, doch der Zweite drehte sich um und schoss sofort los. Er traf ihn flüchtig am Arm. Teito keuchte und ließ die Waffe fallen. Er drückte seine Hand auf die Wunde, das Blut färbte sie rot und tropfte auf den Boden.

Der Mann gab noch einen Schuss ab, aber die Kugel wurde zu Staub, ehe sie ihn treffen konnte. Er sprang vor und schlug den Mann in den Bauch, bevor er ihn einschlafen ließ und sich mit seinen vampirischen Kräften um seine Erinnerungen kümmerte, was physischen Kontakt erforderten. Er stürzte in das nächste Zimmer.

Er erkannte sein Ziel, das gerade dabei war einen lebendigen Mann, der in seinen Zwanzigern zu sein schien, zu operieren, sofort. Er hatte solche Leute nie verstanden. Er sprang nach vorn und streckte instinktiv den Arm aus. Das Skalpell schnitt tief durch sein Fleisch. Sein Blut tropfte reichlich auf die glatte weiße Haut des unschuldigen Kerls und befleckte die Kreuznarbe an seinem Kinn. Er hätte vor Schmerzen geschrien und könnte nicht länger kämpfen, wären da nicht seine Vampirkräfte gewesen. 

Er biss die Zähne zusammen und schlug dem Chirurgen ins Gesicht, wobei er ihm die Nase brach. Er trat ihm in den Bauch und schlug ihn bewusstlos. Er nahm das Skalpell heraus und ließ es auf den Boden fallen. Er nahm einen Verband von dem Wagen neben dem improvisierten Operationstisch und drückte ihn gegen seine Verletzung, während er sich darauf konzentrierte, die Blutung mit einem Zauber zu stoppen. Es war nicht sein Spezialgebiet, aber Karu lehrte ihn, in diesen Situationen nicht zu sterben. Er war halb Mensch und Blutverlust würde ihn mit Sicherheit töten, obwohl es Halbmenschen gab, die immun dagegen waren. Es war eine Frage von Glück und der genetischen Veranlagung.

Er eilte in den nächsten Raum, wo ein anderer Mann seine Arbeit beendet hatte und gerade die Leiche zugedeckt hatte. Das Blut befleckte den Tisch und den Boden. Wenn Teito nur schneller gewesen wäre. Ein paar Tränen entkamen seinen Augen und er wischte sie wütend aus seinem Gesicht.

Der Chirurg sah ihn an und lächelte ein großes, verdrehtes Lächeln, das Skalpell immer noch in seiner Hand. Eine dunkle, schattenhafte Gestalt erschien in einem Augenblick an seiner Seite und schlug ihn bewusstlos, nachdem er sich den Arm gebrochen hatte.

Es war ein großer Mann. Er trug einen langen, schwarzen Kapuzenmantel, seine weißen Skelettphalangen waren an den Ärmeln sichtbar. Zehelˈs Zeichen war auf der Silberplatte eingraviert, die den Umhang festhielt - er war ein berühmter Jäger, der aus dem Norden kam. Er hatte kein Gesicht - er hatte einen Schädel ohne Augen, aber ihrer Stelle war ein dunkles, blaues Licht. Sie sahen aus wie kleine zerbrechliche Sphären. Sie waren nicht ausdruckslos, wenn auch nicht zu entziffern. Es war Frau. Teito hatte keinen Beweis dafür, aber er war sich dessen sicher.

Es gab nur eine Handvoll Vampire, die sich in ein Skelett verwandeln konnten und sein Vormund war einer von ihnen, also konnte er sie irgendwie auseinanderhalten.

Teito ging zurück in den ersten Raum und begutachtete seine Wunde. Es lag ein glänzender roter Film über ihr, aber es blutete nicht mehr. Er nahm sein Telefon heraus und meldete sich bei der Agentur. Er seufzte unglücklich, riss sich aber zusammen - Zehel näherte sich.

"Du siehst blass aus," kommentierte der mysteriöse Jäger, sobald er an seiner Seite war. "Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht?"

Mikhail sah ihn an, seine eigene Maske seinen wahren Ausdruck verbergend, und sagte kalt, "mir geht es vollkommen in Ordnung." 

"Wenn du es sagst." Zehel zog mit einer vertrauten Geste eine Zigarette hervor, blieb aber auf halbem Weg zu seinen nicht vorhandenen Lippen stehen und steckte sie in das Päckchen zurück. Wahrscheinlich hatte er jetzt keine Lust zu rauchen, oder er konnte es ohne Zunge nicht schmecken, oder er wollte nicht erkannt werden.

Teito zuckte mit den Schultern und sah weg. Er sollte nicht so sehr über kleine Details nachdenken.

"Zehel, Mikhail. Der Chef möchte euch so schnell wie möglich in seinem Büro haben," sagte einer der Inspektoren der Agentur, nachdem sie das Ziel und die Opfer untersucht hatten. Er deutete auf den jungen Mann auf dem Tisch und befahl, "sofort – das waren die genauen Worte des Chefs. Wir werden uns um ihn kümmern. "

Die beiden Jäger sprangen auf ein Gebäude und rannten los, sobald sie die Anlage verlassen hatten. Der Hauptsitz der Agentur war ein bisschen weit entfernt, aber sie waren es gewohnt, traditionelle Transportmittel zu vermeiden.

"Du kannst deine Maske abnehmen. Ich weiß schon, wer du bist," flüsterte Zehel, als sie zum nächsten Gebäude sprangen.

"Du auch, Frau," antwortete Teito und sah ihn aus dem Augenwinkeln an, nachdem er sein Gesicht enthüllt hatte. Das Skelett verwandelte sich wieder zu einem blonden muskulösen Mann, der ihn mit seinen unentzifferbaren Augen ansah.

"Ich bin beeindruckt," sagte Frau.

Teito summte einfach und sprang vom Gebäude aus in eine dunklen Gasse, bevor er langsam durch die Hintertür in die Agentur ging.

Das Büro des Chefs war nicht sehr groß oder auffällig - es war ordentlich und schlicht. Schließlich waren sie Jäger, keine Anwälte oder Innenarchitekten, also brauchten sie nicht mehr als ein einfaches Büro. Miroku, ihr Chef, saß an seinem Schreibtisch und sah sie aufmerksam an. Er war ein sehr alter Mann mit tiefroten Augen, die in einem völligen Kontrast zu seiner ungesunden Hautfarbe und seinem schneeweißen Haar standen. Seine Hände waren ineinander verschlungen und ruhten bewegungslos auf ein paar gekritzelten Dokumenten in der Nähe seiner Tasse Kaffee. Karu stand still neben ihm.

"Du hast heute eine gute Arbeit geleistet. Herzlichen Glückwunsch," begrüßte der Chef sie mit seiner rauen, tiefen Stimme, bevor er tief Luft holte, "Zehel, ich habe gehört, dass du heute in diese Stadt gezogen bist und vorhast zu bleiben."

Das stimmte nicht. Teito hatte ihn vor zwei Wochen zum ersten Mal gesehen. Er sah den Jäger fragend an, wurde aber ignoriert. 

"Ja," sagte Frau mit flacher Stimme, die Augen auf die Gestalt des alten Mannes gerichtet.

"Lass mich unverblümt sein," sagte Miroku, wog aber immer noch sorgfältig seine Worte ab, "du hast keinen Partner, ebenso Mikhail. Bist du interessiert?"

"Es wird mir eine Freude sein, mit ihm zu arbeiten," sagte Zehel mit einer charmanten Art und einer Höflichkeit, die nicht im geringsten zu ihm passte, und verbeugte sich sachte, eine Hand auf seiner Brust.

"Mikhail?", fragte der Chef und Frau sah ihn mit erwartungsvollen Augen an.

"Meinetwegen," spie Teito wütend aus. Er hätte es ablehnen können, aber sie könnten auch einen schlechteren Mitarbeiter für ihn finden. Darüber hinaus hatte er seinem ehemaligen Vormund versprochen, dass er mit einem Partner zusammenarbeiten würde, wenn er auf der Jagd schwer verletzt würde - und das wurde er an diesem Tag, weil er achtlos gehandelt hatte und dann sogar Magie einsetzen musste, um die Blutung zu stoppen. Er verstand, dass Karu ihn nur beschützen wollte, aber er musste eine Weile darüber nachdenken. "Ist das alles?"

"Ja, ihr könnt gehen."

Er nickte und stapfte aus dem Büro - er wollte allein sein, aber Frau folgte ihm schweigend, bis sie nach rechts in einen verlassenen Gang bogen. 

"Also, wir sind jetzt Partner." Teito sah ihn unfreundlich an. Sein Partner lächelte kühl mit einem selbstgefälligen Gesicht, das er gerne geschlagen hätte. Das war nicht gut; er ballte die Fäuste und sprach wütend, seine Gedanken kamen ungefiltert heraus und seine Stimme klang ausdrucksvoller als er wollte, "warum? Es wird mir eine Freude sein, mit ihm zu arbeiten. Was ist das? Du sprichst nicht so. Du bist ein Perverser, du bist unverblümt. Und du hast gelogen. Du bist seit Wochen hier. "

Er holte tief Luft, um sich zu beruhigen und fuhr fort, "andererseits sollte ich nicht für dich sprechen. Ich kenne dich nicht lange genug, um das zu tun. "

"Du hättest das Angebot ablehnen können," kommentierte Frau unbeeindruckt, seine Augen blieben auf seiner Gestalt hängen.

Teito sah wütend weg, blieb aber still. Nein, er konnte nicht - er hielt sich stets an seine Versprechen. Sein Mund bewegte sich von selbst, "entschuldigung."

"Ich habe gehört, dass ein sehr guter Jäger namens Mikhail seit 17 Jahren für die Agentur arbeitet, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er mit sechs angefangen hat. Ich war interessiert," murmelte Frau sanft mit einer ruhigen, freundlichen Stimme, "ich werde nach einem anderen Jäger fragen, wenn du nicht mit mir arbeiten willst. "

"Es ist egal, ganz gleich, wie es kommt," sprach Mikhail flach und sah weg, seinen verletzten Arm haltend.

"Tut es immer noch weh?", fragte Zehel und streckte schnell seine Hand aus, um seinen Arm zu berühren, aber Teito sprang rechtzeitig davon und starrte ihn finster an. Frau näherte sich langsam mit vorgehaltenen Händen und sprach leise, "du bist nicht gut in Heilmagie, oder?"

"Nein," gab Mikhail zu und ihre Blicke kreuzten sich.

"Ich werde dir nichts tun. Ich werde nur deine Wunden versorgen," erklärte Frau und berührte ihn, ein schwaches, weißes Licht erschien und der Schnitt verschwand innerhalb von einer Minute. "Erledigt."

Teito schaute schuldbewusst auf seine Füße, bevor er seinen Mantel auszog und seinen Ärmel anhob, um ihm die Verletzung zu zeigen, die durch die abgeprallte Kugel verursacht worden war.

"Danke," flüsterte er unbeholfen, sobald seine Wunde vollständig verheilt war.

"Gern geschehen," murmelte Frau mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. "Ah, ich denke, ich werde bei dir bleiben, Partner."

 

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

 

Also, ich weiß noch nicht wann das nächste Update kommt, aber ich werde mich nach wie vor bemühen, es so schnell wie möglich fertig zu bekommen.


End file.
